Idon't know
by 1cheychey
Summary: What was Freddie whispering to Carly about? What will he admit when him and Sam are trapped in the Icarly studio?
1. prologe

IDon't know

By chey

It's amazing how one day could change your life, but it can. It all started one average Tuesday, me and sam where fighting as usal while Carly was getting something for Icarly. Only this time, the toppic wasn't our usal fighting topic, because this time we where debating about a topic that was kinda tochie. Oh, did I forget to mention, I'm Freddie Benson, tech producer of Icarly, but you probably knew that. Any way, we were fighting about telling carly that we had our first kiss together.

"why do you even what to tell her?" I say with confustion.

"Because she's my best friend, and I hate hiding things from her."

"No way! I don't want that to get in the way of her possably being my future girlfriend!"

" It's never gonna happen, will you just give it a rest!"

"you know what Sam…"

Carly walks into the room.

" I got the… are you guys still fighting?" Carly asks.

" Freddork and I want to tell you something"

" We aren't telling her Sam!" I was getting deeply worried because I knew Sam would only have have to say 4 words and then my whole plan with carly would be down the tiolet!

" Me and Freddie…"

Just then I tackled Sam, I don't know what came over me but I did. I was barley strong enough to push her down. But as soon as we were on the ground, she pushed me off of her and pulled me off the ground by my shirt and said

" Don't ever tackle me again, you here me Fredward Benson!" Now I was scared.

She pushed me away and said "I'm going home!"

"But we haven't even finished rehersal" Carly said.

But sam just walked right out the door as if she didn't hear her. I think I even saw her blush, I'm not sure.

"Why did you takle her like that?! What could she of said of ben so bad that you had to takle her?"

I tried to think of something to say but Carly had that 'I want an answer NOW!' look on her face, and this was the best that I could think of

"You don't even want to know!" I said and ran out the door and down to my apartment, and I was pretty sure she didn't want to know ! I know I haven't givin you much info but this is just telling you how the 'beging of the end' came.


	2. Chapter 1

Idon't know

Chapter 1

I felt so stupid. Why did I want to tell carly me and fredward kissed anyway? That would only make me look bad. Any way I arrived at school that day and something strange happened.

Carly and freddie were wispering about something and being real sneaky so I just jumped in and rudly and interuped the conversation, I didn't care if I was rude, I did that on a day-to-day basies anyway.

"Hey what ya guys talkin about?" I said

"nothing, just potato farms" carly said.

Ok, I knew carly was a bad liar, but couldn't she of come up with something better?

"okay who talks about…"

Just then the bell rang.

"whoops gotta go!" carly said and rushed off to class.

" me to!" freddie said, and just as he was about to leave, I grabed his arm and pulled him back.

"what was that all about?"

"what was what all about?" The dork said

" don't act like you don't know"

He sighed then said " I don't think you want to know."

"listen" I said as I picked him up by the shirt and slamed him up against the locker

"you better tell me or you'll pay big time!"

I saw the fear in his eyes. "I'm not gonna tell you carly wouldn't want me to"

"and is carly here right now?"

"no but…"

I slammed him up aginst the lockers a few more times.

"tell me!"

"no!"

Wow he was gonna be tough to break what would I have to do to get him to tell?

I gave him a weggie.

"will you tell me now?"

"no!"

I shoved him into the janitors closet and told him I'd let him out at lunch.

"This is your last chance Benson, tell me now or I will leave you hear untill luch!"

"No!" he said.

So I just left him there. Would he still be there when lunch came around, would a janitor find him? I didn't know I didn't care.

"Hey" Carly said.

"Hi" I said

"so, wheres freddie?"

"In the janitors closet."

"why is he…"

"QUIET!" miss briggs yelled

Just when I thought I got carly off my back she passed me a note.

"What did Freddie tell you?"

I tried to ignore it, but then she sent me like 5 more notes saying the same thing.

So I finally wrote back.

"nothing"

I passed the note to her.

She turned around and gave me a confused look, then passed me anthor note saying "nothing at all?"

I don't know why but I was getting mad and finnaly screamed "yah he wouldn't tell me anything so that's why I locked him up in a janitors closet! Happy?"

Then I relized I was standing up and screaming, so I was imeditly sat back down.

"Samathna, to the prinipals office!" miss briggs yelled.

I went to principal Franklins office and sat down.

Principal franklin looked at me and sighed. "who did you lock up in the janitors closet?"

"Fredward" I replied annoyed.

"okay then were going to get fredward and have a little chat"

"why?" I asked

"you have had to many problems with freddie over the past weeks and I think we need to talk."

"okay" I said even more annoyed

"and sam, don't change anyones grade in the school computer while im gone."

I just rolled my eyes. Okay, now I have a little time to think. What could freddork have said to carly that was so secritive he refused to tell me even after all I did to him? Mabey, he told carly we kissed, but if he did why would he be so scretive about it? I was the one who wanted to tell carly anyway. I just… idon't know.


	3. Chapter 2

Idon't know

Chapter 2

I was in this stupid janitors closet, all because sam wanted to know what me and carly were talking about. It wasn't any of her buisness. Okay, by now you're probably wondering what me and carly where talking about. Okay heres what happened:

I told my mom that spencer was gonna drive me and carly to school, even thoguh he wasn't. then I told carly that my mom was gonna drive us then I convinced her some how to walk to school once we got in the loby and… okay that's not important. We got to school before everyone else did. We were the only one's in the school.

"why did you bring me here?" carly said

"I needed to talk to you"

"okay then talk"

"well what sam was going to tell you last night is that we had our first kiss together." I didn't mean to say that right away, that's just the way it came out.

Carly burst into laughter. " yah right! You and sam hate each other!"

"im serious!"

"okay and how do I know you're not lying?"

"I might bluff, but have I ever lied to you?"

Suddenly carlys face got all serious. "but, but why did you guys kiss?" carly looked extreemly confused, but she had a good reason to.

"We did it just to get it over with."

Carly looked worried,like a face you would make if you found out someone had just ben in a train wreck.

All of a sudden she did something completely unexpected. She leaned over and kissed me. But for some reason I didn't kiss back. I had ben waiting most of my life for that moment, but why didn't I enjoy it? I thought back to when I kissed sam and, and, no, just no! I couldn't possibly like my first kiss better than this one! No, this was the girl of my dreams! Could it be that I had feelings for sam, wait, NO WAY! All kinds of feelings were twisting inside me. How I felt I didn't know. what was going on I didn't know. I said something I never thought I'd hear my self say. I said "I don't love you carly shay." Why did I say that? Couldn't I have lied and said something nice? Couldn't I have said something like I didn't enjoy the kiss? Why was I being so cold hearted. I don't know.

Suddenly I heard keys rattling next thing I know I saw pricipal franklin, and was I ever glad! Well at least I was glad intill he said " come with me freddie. Were going to have a chat with miss pucket."

Oh no! just no ! more than likely he was going to have me talk about why I wouldn't tell sam anything. No, I just didn't want to face the fact that I might have feelings for sam. I just kept pushin her away. No way was I gonna talk. They couldn't get me to. I just simply wont do it!


	4. Chapter 3

Idon't know

Chapter 3

I didn't want to talk. I'm sure freddie wanted to and to get me in troble. Well, at least im missing class for this. Mabey I could jump out the window. I hear the knob turing. Oh great, this is really what I wanted to do.

"have a seat freddie" I hear principal franklin say. "now samantha…"

"hmm" I make a little noise with my throat.

"sam, why did you put freddie in a janitors closet?"

" because he wouldn't tell me what him and carly were talking about."

"so you just put him in a janitors closet?"

"well I slammed him up againest the lockers gave him a weggie and then put him in the janitors closet and threatened to leave him there intill lunch, and he still wouldn't tell so what was I supposed to do?"

"you know sam, it was none of your business what me and carly were talking about!" I hear freddie say defensifly.

"you know, I think ill stand out in the hall way and you kids talk it out, this sounds more personal between the 2 of you. Ill be back in 5 minitues." Principal franklin says.

Oh great he leaves me and this thing alone. So I just decide to start off were we left off.

"you couldn't of told me at least what the topic was?"

"okay, sure. The topic was none of your business! Why do you want to know what me and carly were talking about anyway?"

That made me think for a minute. Why did I want to know what her carly where talking about? I just ignored it and moved on.

"why don't you just give me the topic?"

"why do you care?"

"why are you such a dork"

"why do you have to have thoose percing blue eyes?" suddenly freddies eyes got real big he blushed and turned in anthor direction.

I was very confused. "what did you just say?"

"that was an insult."

"how is complemeting my eyes an insult?"

"last time I checked percing is a negitave word."

I was confused. Why did he complement me and then say it was an insult? Why did he complement me in the first place? Cause he's a dork that's why. Just some freakish carly-loving dork!

"you were probably just flirting with your never-to-be girlfriend!"

"trust me, that's not what I was doing at all!" and freddie acually turned around and looked in my eyes and said that, just for a second. I saw his eyes and knew he meant it.

"what you don't love her anymore?" I said jokingly.

"you know what sam, just leave me alone!" why was he so offensive? Did he really not love carly anymore? I just had to find out, but before I could say anything principal franklin came in.

"oh im sorry are you not done yet?"

"no" I said very quietly.

"well then mabey you 2 should go home and work this out. I usually don't give stundents a whole day off just to talk things out but I think in this case it will be best."

Okay, I really didn't want to spend the rest of my day talking to freddie but 1. There was a school asembly today and miss briggs was supposed to play like a 20 minute song on her bag pipes and 2. I just had to know what freddie and carly were talking about. So I said

"come on fredweird, lets go and talk." I put airquotes around the word "talk".

Hopefully I could find some ansers. I don't know what im going to do.


	5. Chapter 4

Idon't know

Chapter 4

Me and Sam were walking to the Icarly studio because her place was a mess, and my mom would freak out if she found out what happened. Okay I have no clue why I told sam she had percing blue eyes. Mabey if I would have told her she had percing eyes it would have been more of an insult, but I told her she had percing blue eyes, which was more of a compliment. But I can't like sam, I like carly shay, the girl who lives across from me. How could I ever like some blond headed deamon? How could I ever say I don't love carly shay, I just didn't know. Everything was confusing, and I had no clue were to turn or what to do or who would understand. Mabey talking with sam would give me ansers. And for some reason right now I wanted to hold her hand, I just wanted to feel her skin. Why did I want to hold hands with a girl who constenly gives me emtional and physical pain? See that's the thing. Nothing makes sense right now. I just felt like I was this dork who should know everything, but right now I feel like I know nothing. Well were finnaly here in the Icarly studio. I'm just waiting to get this over with.

"okay freddork the only reason I'm here is because I want to know what was so secritive that neither you or carly could tell me." She said.

I just didn't get it. Why would she care so much about something me and carly were wispering enough to talk to me all day in this Icarly studio, instead of going to school. I was pretty sure she would much rather go to school then talk to me.

" sam, why do you care so much about what I said?"

"why don't you just tell me?"

"because I know you, if I tell you then it's just anthor thing you will use against me"

"listen boy, you better tell me or you don't want to know what" I saw the anger in her eyes.

"listen i…"

Just then all the lights went out. There was a little light coming in from the window, but not much. The elevator was broken.

"oh great the lights just went off! Better go down stairs and find out what's going on." Sam said.

She twisted the knob, and then twisted it some more.

"oh no!"

"what?" I said.

"the locks broke! And the knob won't turn!"

"oh well that's just great!" I said

"you got your cell phone?"

"no, mines at school. Wheres yours?"

"at school."

This was just great! Now we had no other option but to talk while we were waiting for the power to come back on.

"well dork you better start talking, were going to be in here for a long time."

"fine. I told carly that we had our first kiss together."

I figured that that was sorta telling her what happened, and who knew what she would do if I didn't tell her.

"you mean that's all you were hiding from me? No way. That's gotta be only half the story."

Man, how did she figure that out so fast?

" I'm not telling you the other half."

" then don't tell me it because I'm threating you, tell me because I'm your friend."

Wow. I didn't expect sam to say something usefull, or nice. So I decided I'm gonna tell her.

"well after that carly kissed me, but I didn't kiss back, and I didn't know why. Then I told her that I didn't love her."

Sam didn't laugh. Suprisingly she looked like she acually cared.

"but I don't get it, you've loved carly practicly your whole life, but when you get what you want, you push her away."

"I don't know" my voice gets kind of quivery. I sit down in a bean bag chair and stare at the ground. Tears start running off my face. "I think I'm in love with some one else, but I'm just so confused right now."

Then sam did something I never thought I would see her do. She pulled up a bean bag chair right next to mine and put her arm around me and said

" every thing is gonna be okay. I feel the same way."

She acually conforted me, she acually cared. She could of just as easly said that I was being a baby or could of made fun of me, but instead she acually helped. I wasn't scared anymore. When I finnaly stoped crying I looked into thoose percing eyes of hers and said

"thank you, I really mean it." And I did mean it too. I really did.


	6. Chapter 5

Idon't know

Chapter 5

I don't why I was being so nice to freddie. Wait did I just say freddie? That was weird. Any way I don't know why I cared so much. Why did I care about freddie? He was just the dude that did the tech stuff for Icarly, wasn't he? Did he mean more to me then just a dork? Well, acually now that I look at him here in the dark he really doesn't look that dorkey anymore. Acually for some reason I think he really isn't a dork anymore. He was acully kind of cute, and for some reason I didn't mind admitting it. Mabey, mabey freddie didn't love carly any more because he loves me, and mabey I love him back. This was very confusing. Like an hour ago I thought he was some stupid dork, but now I think I love him. But I just don't get why I'm not freaking out in my mind over this, you think I would. Should I tell him? I think mabey I should wait, even though this is like the perfect time I just really started feeling this way not to long ago. I want to but should I? I'm having this mind battle, this endless mind battle. I wondered how long the lights were gonna be out. I just wish freddie would say something.

Ifinaly removed my arm from him. And so we just started talking.

"why did you confort me like that?" I could tell this was going to be a long conversation.

"you looked really hurt, and belive it or not, I know when to be serious." I really meant it.

" As soon as I get out of here I should tell carly that I didn't mean what I said."

" Why?"

"because I'm supposed to love her."

"you know, if you don't think you love her anymore, then you shouldn't force yourself to."

"yah but, me and carly are meant to be, and I'm pretty sure that the girl I like hates me."

Okay, now I'm pretty sure that freddie likes me.

" people change, mabey you should try asking the girl how she feels about you."

" I would but, I get nervous around her."

" how long have you liked this girl?" it was kinda weird asking him questions about me.

"well, I've had this feeling when I get around her and I try to push it away."

"you shouldn't try to push me away freddie."

He looked into my eyes , and I looked into his. At that moment we just knew, we knew that we were meant to be. But we were both just trying to let it sink in. what were we suppoused to do next? Say I love you? Hug? Kiss? I don't know.

The feeling was strong. The feeling was good. the feeling was real. Mabey what I had been looking for was here all along. I had never excperined something so geat. But the only thought I could think right now is I love Freddie Benson.


	7. Chapter 6

Idon't know

Chapter 6

This all happened so fast. And I'm fine with it. I love sam. And sam loves me. But what was I supposed to do? I didn't know so I just said something and hoped everything would fall into place.

" Sam, I don't care how long were stuck in here. I don't care if were stuck here intill midnight or tomorrow or the day after, because I love you."

We just both kinda sat there for a minute because it was hard to let this sink in and think of what to say next. This was very intense.

" Freddie, I don't care who calls you a dork or who says you're a tech geek cause I'll punch them all out, because I love you."

We both stood up and looked into each others eyes and we kissed. It was like majic. We both just tried to put what we couldn't say in words in that kiss.

We both pulled away.

" you know, I don't really think we should tell anyone about this, any of this." Sam said.

"you mean like date, but not tell anyone about it."

"yah."

"I think that would be a good idea."

Just then the lights came back on. I heard someone coming up the elevator. It was carly. She entered the room with a worried look on her face.

" there you guys are! I've been looking all over for you! Freddie your moms worried to death!"

" principal franklin sent us home to 'talk' and when ever we got up here the electricity went off and the lock on the door broke." I said.

"the lock on the door isn't broke" carly said

She went over to inspect the knob and I just looked over at Sam and smiled. She had liked me all along.

" meet me at the fire escape at 8" sam wispered so that only I could hear.

"well I'm going home" sam said

"okay" carly said and then looked at me. She tried to kiss me, but I stopped her.

"carly I don't love you anymore"

" oh come on, you don't mean it."

"yes I do"

"but why?"

"carly, we have to move on in life. I have and now that I have, will you?"

She looked down at the ground disspopionted.

" can you at least give me a kiss goodbye?"

I figured it wouldn't hurt scince I wasn't in love with her any more and sam was my secret girl friend. So I leaned over and gave her a real kiss. I said

"good bye carly shay." And left. And now I know that I could never love carly again and that I loved sam.


	8. epiloge

Idon't know

Epiloge

Now I'm here on the fire escape waiting for my new secret boyfriend to come. He used to be a dork and a tech geek, but instead I say he's smart. He's cute and is awesome in everyway I could think of. Even though we can't tell any one because of social humilation, it will all be okay because I love him and he loves me. And that's all that matters.

"hello" he says as he enters. "sorry it took me so long, had to get my mom off my back."

"well were alone now."

"yah. Remember when we sat on this exact spot and had our first kiss?"

"I remember. I was apollogizing for telling everyone that you had never kissed anyone."

"and who knew it could end up being this. We did it just to get it over with then, but who knew it could change our lives?"

"yup. All it takes is one day, one minute, to change your life."

" I had to tell carly I didn't love her and she took it pretty hard."

" oh just shut up and kiss me!"

And there I was I kissed the best guy on the face of the earth. And you know, I don't know what's gonna happen and I'm cool with it. As long as I have freddie.


End file.
